My fifteen seconds
by BANG-BABY
Summary: Theres a new girl in the seritie, smart, strong, and deffinatly loud. Toshiroxoc fic yea i suck at summaries
1. My first step

I take my stance, gripping the wooden training sword tightly in my hands. I stare at my opponent, my slate eyes scrutinizing every movement in his body. His stance is all wrong, and his grip doesn't allow the blade to transfer the entirety of his strength. Not that that would matter anyways, he could hit me with everything he got and still wouldn't win. Not that I'm being cocky or anything, it's just that I'm a really good fighter. I should be by now it's all I've ever done, so put a sword in my hands, even a wooden one and I can kick ass. I glance around the room full of students, all watching intensely. He takes his chance during my second of distraction, and attempts to bring his blade down on my shoulder. His movements are far too slow, I swing at his blade before it even has a chance to reach my head, shattering both of the wooden swords. _ Well their worthless aren't they. _Not wasting a second I drop to the ground swinging my leg around and dragging his out from underneath him. He hits the floor hard, splintering wood underneath him. He groans and props himself up with his arms.

"Getting better Takashi, your hitting a lot harder but you cant just focus on the first attack, you need to set your three steps ahead and not get caught out" I smile to him as I pull him back to his feet. Instantly feeling dwarfed by his 6'1" to my 4'2" I step to the side and scan the room yet again, my eyes landing on the still unconscious teacher.

"He still not awake" you shout to the young girl who had been fanning him throughout your past couple of fights.

"eh....no" the blond haired girl replies nervously.

_Sheehs what a wimp, I barely even hit the guy. Besides he was the one who challenged me. _You see today I kinda popped in to the Shinigami School. I had been meaning to sign myself into one of the classes, but kinda forgot, and apparently turning up half way through the year isn't expectable in fancy schools like this, especially if you're from the rykongai like me. This of course got me into an argument with the secretary, until shoma sensai; the man lying unconscious on the floor, thought that he could prove to me that I didn't belong here and challenged me to a fight. Like with Takashi we used wooden swords, though that fight did last longer, until my foot made contact with his jaw, sending him into the wall where he has laid for the last hour or so.

So in the mean while I had been taking his class for him. "right everyone, pair of, I want to see you all taking proper stances this time" I yell to the class, casually strolling over to the teacher and his pet.

"Hai" the chorus of voices is swiftly followed by the trainee Shinigami following out your order.

"Sakura..right?" you ask the girl, squatting down on the opposite side of her sensai.

"hai" the girl nods shyly, not letting her worried gaze leave her teacher.

"He's fine you know" I laugh knocking on his chest lightly. "hearts still beating, he just needs to wake up" I grab his nose between my first two fingers, keeping them there until...

"Chipmunks" he jumped up gasping for breath, head butting Sakura in the process.

"so" I rock forwards onto my toes. "does this mean I can start class or what?"


	2. My lucky day

_I can't stand it anymore. _My whole body had begun twitching; my foot which was tapping away like it had a mind of its own had nearly put a hole in the floor. _What are they saying in there? _The second Shoma sensei had remembered what had happened; he took me to see the captain commander. Well not see really, I had been stuck outside here for nine minuets already......what that's a really long time. Finally the door opens, with an eerie creak to boot.

"The captain will see you now" Shoma sensei steps out of the extravagant office. I take a deep breath to try and get rid of my nerves and stand. "don't worry, its good news" he smiles down at me, taking me by surprise.

Not really taking his word for it I cautiously walk into the captain commander's office. The walk from the door to his chair at the back at the room is excruciating.

"Kaito" He starts when I bow my head to him.

"hai" I respond snapping up to look into his small eyes.

"It has been decided that you will be entered immediately into a seated position of squad eleven under..." he pause taking in the cringe on my face. "Is there a problem?" He asks.

"well its just that" I start _God this is gonna sound dumb _"well I promised somebody that I wouldn't join the eleventh squad, well unless it was as its captain" I laugh to myself "and I'm guessing that isn't the position your offering me"

He lets out a small laugh, an old dignified mans laugh that's more of an exhale than an actual laugh. "Well is there a different squad that you would prefer?" he asks nicely.

"How about the tenth squad?" I ask hopefully, ten had always been my lucky number.

Alas his over sized brows furrow slightly. "Unfortunately there is a problem with the tenth division barracks. After a fight evolving the eleventh division more than half of them were destroyed, and there's not even enough room for the current Shinigami"

"That's okay" I add in, overly cheerily after being informed I couldn't join the squad of my choice. "I have a nice hose anyways, just outside the walls of the seritei. I can easily stay there."

He nods slowly with a small smile of his face. "Thankyou Yamato-taicho " I bow again, restraining myself from back flipping in joy as I leave the office.

After leaving the taichos office I was instated with all of my Shinigami uniform, including numerous spare. I quickly changed into my new outfit, throwing my old worn out kimono into the bin.

"well that looks better" I smile into the mirror. I'd never been one to worry out clothing and appearance, though this defiantly looks right. I'd thrown the rest of my clothes into a bag before tying my ridiculously long zanpactou to my back. Unfortunately my zanpactou turned out to be almost as tall as me, measuring from tip to tip and 87cm. _Now to the tenth squad barracks I guess._

I glace briefly at the basic map I was given before heading to meet my new captain.

... ... ...

'and keep a close eye on her Hitsugaya-tachio' he sighs as the small black and purple butterfly had finished its message and fly's away. Now was not the best time for a new Shinigami to join squad ten, especially with all the stress Kenpachi and his imbeciles has caused around here. _I don't have time for this_. He complains as he rubs his brow. _If I give her a seat, and somebody to watch over her then maybe... but _Yamamoto_-tachio said to keep an eye on her. _

"god this is a pain in the ass" he groans to himself. "hmm" he arches his brow at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"HITSUGAYA?!?" a small girl bellows as the door fly's open.


	3. My bright idea

Well heres my third installment to My fifteen seconds, i hope you enjoy and i would love it if you reveiwed, good or bad i dont mind as long as its constructive :P

........................................................................

"HITSUGAYA?!?" I scream throwing open the first door that I came across. _Well I guess this is the right one_ I think to myself, as I stare across at the white haired Shinigami in the captains haori sitting behind his tediously oversized desk. His teal eyes open wide in surprise, before narrowing in annoyance.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho, and you must kaito" he stats matter o'factly.

"Uh-huh" I agree stepping into the divisions office.

"After talking with Yamato-tachio, we've decided that you're going to be given a seated position" he starts getting straight into business.

"And what number would that be?" I ask, trying to act calm and sophisticated, though it doesn't really work.

He pauses looking at me with a, 'I was just about to tell you that so keep your big mouth shut and let me get to it' look. Sighing he carries on, "You will be given the 9th seat, and will report unde-"

"Ninth?!?" I repeat, both shock and disgust clear in my voice.

His glare hardens, obvisoly not appreciating my tone. "There is no way, that after all my training im going to let you pawn me off with** ninth **seat." I state firmly and incredibly pissed off.

"This is one of the highest seat ranks ever given to a new Shinigami, never mind one that never even attended at the academy." He tells me, as if its going to change my opinion, from this being an insult to being the greatest thing that could have happened to me.

"Listen, there's no way in hell I'm going to take such a low seat, I'd rather stay in the rukongai." After that we both sit in silence as you glare off in opposite directions.

"How about we meet halfway?" I smirk putting my offer on the table, though still not looking at him. "You give me three days, and after those three days I'll come back and beat your third seat" I state. "and take his rank of course. But in the unlikely case I lose" I grin wider, looking across to my new captain from the corner of my eye. "You can put me at any lousy rank you want. Hell you could even have me as a unseated officer and I won't say a word." This bit of corse got his attention. "Agreed?" I ask hopefully.

He pauses, mulling it over. "6.00 am on Saturday, be in the tenth squad training grounds." He tells me as he starts shifting through his paperwork.

_I cant believe that actually worked._ I start laughing internally to myself as I leave his office. "and don't be late" he shouts out after you.

_..._

_Alright, so its Tuesday and... about 7pm _I guess from glancing at where the sun is. _So that means I have about 83 hours to train. But then knocking of sleeping, eating and im not going to get any training in tonight, that only gives me...about 50 hours of actual training. _I groan to myself. _I thought I bought myself more time than that. _I stop in my tracks to sigh to myself, noticing the sound of several pairs of feet also stopping around me.

"hn" I smirk to myself, slinging my bag over shoulder, looking behind me as I did. "Your gonna have to do better than that" _..what_ I stare blankly at the empty path behind me.

"KATSU!" a chorus over young voice's scream from all around me, and within the second I'm pinned to the ground by five kids.

"Kaito-chan, we've missed you." The small girl sitting on my left arm shakes it violently.

"She's hasn't been gone a day yet baka" An older boy sitting on my back tells her, before taking my bag and raching trough it.

"We didn't think you'd be back so soon." Two voices say in perfect unison from my calves.

"They properly sent her back, who would want her anyways" the most annoying guy I've ever met chimes in sarcastically, rubbing my face into the dirt, with his foot on my head.

"That can't be right though" the small girl grabs my sleeve. "See she's got a Shinigami uniform"

"gfert orrffa mreee" I grumble incoherently into the ground.

"Like that means shit, she coulda just stolen it" the young boy retorts.

"I said, GET OFF OF ME!" I yell jumping up, knocking them all to the ground, though grabbing the small girl and lifting her into your arms, to be greeted by a massive hug. Well massive for her size anyways. "Why do you's always have to do that?" I ask exasperated, putting sakura; the small girl, back safely on the ground. "give me that back" I snatch back my spare uniforms from the twins currently measuring them up to themselves.

"aww, your no fun" they sigh together.

_I don't have time for this_ I groan to myself.

...

"Great that's another 30 minutes down the drain" I complain after finally get away from the bunch. Though it hadn't been easy with Mori; the older, sarcastic one that tried to make me eat dirt, egging me on to fight him.

The sun had already set by the time I was near home. Slap bang in the centre of a small forest at the outer edge of district 57. Sure I love my home, but this is gonna be a pain in the ass going to and from 'work'. I sigh to myself as I walk up to an exceptionally sized tree, just off centre of the forest.

"huh?" I stop, my hand hovering over the trees trunk, and look up into darkness of the tree tops trying to find whatever it was that grabbed my attention, but see nothing. "Oh well" I sigh again and push my hand against the ruff bark of the tree. _Home sweet home _I smile to myself as the bark swings open into my dimly lit house.


End file.
